


Don't Open the Door on the 20th Floor!

by Freya_the_Snake_Slayer



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e05 Divide and Conquer, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Halloween, Imprisonment, Monsters, Mystery, Plot Twists, Random & Short, Rhyming, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_the_Snake_Slayer/pseuds/Freya_the_Snake_Slayer
Summary: An SG-1 mystery/horror/romance inspired by Halloween and in the style of Dr Seuss! Nothing graphic.





	Don't Open the Door on the 20th Floor!

**Author's Note:**

> Something silly to get you into the Halloween spirit! Freya x

Something mysterious lurks deep inside,  
It has eight limbs and four big eyes.  
It could bring about devastation and gloom,  
Beware! Don’t let it out of the room!

It has the potential to tear limb from limb,  
The consequences could be quite grim.  
It has four rows of teeth that gnash and grind,  
It could kill on sight if so inclined.

It has an insatiable appetite,  
The sight of which would give you a fright.  
It feeds off primal emotions like fear,  
And it’s growing larger by the year.

The authorities deny it exists,  
But rumours of its presence persists.  
It’s creation was a cruel mistake,  
But now that it’s alive and awake,  
Containment is the one course of action,  
To stop this dangerous infraction!

Don’t open the door - not even a crack,  
In one blink it will launch its attack!  
Don’t get too close ‘cause it’s fate you’re tempting,  
The torture could be unrelenting!

Hold your tongue - the name must never be said,  
Voiced aloud and it'll have your head!  
Although repercussions are for debate,  
It's possible to prognosticate.  
The legend speaks of tears, bloodshed and pain,  
The end result will not be humane.

This is a tale, cautionary and true,  
Dismiss it, and it will come for you!  
Ignorance is not the suggested way,  
To keep this large snarling beast at bay.  
It's eyes are bloodshot, it's starting to pace,  
For four years it's been stuck on base.  
Be careful it’s arms are flailing about,  
It’s begging for you to let it out!

Just in case the execution was poor,  
This here story is a metaphor.  
Only Jack and Sam hold the master key,  
To free the beast of twenty, room three.

The romantic feelings held in the heart,  
Made this corporeal counterpart.  
Forty eight months is too long to suppress,  
The love that two people can possess.  
Rules and details may have been to blame,  
Now there's no excuse - get on your game!

The key is turning and the door does creek,  
It's finally time to sneak a peek!  
What lies in wait is a sight to behold,  
And not at all as the myth foretold.  
What seemed so terrifying at first glance,  
Is rather tame - just give it a chance!  
Don't leave yourself wondering what might be,  
Accept the beast and let it roam free!


End file.
